


I hate magic

by ssyn3



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Transformation, Other, Stony Bingo, magic of some sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssyn3/pseuds/ssyn3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony really hates magic...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hate magic

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=2i0ta4n)

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's my first entry for my brand new Stony Bingo card!  
> The first square says 'I hate magic' so here we have Tony who must now take care of a bunch of Avengers puppies :)  
> Natsha is a fox, Steve is a wolf, Thor is a polar bear, Bruce is an owl and Clint is a ferret :)


End file.
